


Le Mythe de Sisyphe

by RF_liz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RF_liz/pseuds/RF_liz
Summary: John referred the conversation with Mycroft after S2E1. Sherlock was appalled and confused with the thrill he felt when he heard Mycroft’s words that he had the potential to be a philosopher. Something buried for a very long time started to emerge...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 4





	Le Mythe de Sisyphe

**Author's Note:**

> *时间线：201后
> 
> *夏洛克还不知道欧洛斯的事，但本篇中欧洛斯是存在的，尽管并不直接出场。
> 
> *麦哥给夏的记忆加封印保险。
> 
> *私设：夏本可以成为一位哲学家，哲学家需要对人性的持续叩问与对人性永恒的、坚定的信任与爱意，但欧洛斯毁了它。为了夏的理智不崩溃，麦哥只能让夏保持对人性的轻蔑与疏离。夏的每一次记忆闪回，都意味着他曾经哲学家本性的苏醒，但他那时还不够坚强，至少麦哥不相信如此。

「西西弗沉默的喜悦全在于此。他的命运是属于他的。岩石是他的东西。」

「那岩石的每个细粒，那黑暗笼罩的大山，每道矿物的光芒，都成了他一人世界的组成部分。攀登山顶的拼搏本身足以充实一颗人心。」

「应当想象西西弗是幸福的。」

——加缪

-01-

“‘My brother has the brain of a scientist or a philosopher, yet he elects to be a detective’。麦考夫是这么和我说的，不过我实在想象不出你安安静静坐在壁炉旁的扶手椅里耗上一天思考道德戒律，philosopher，seriously？”约翰在又一次清理完夏洛克因为无聊手舞足蹈上蹿下跳时留下拖拉机席卷而过一般的车祸现场后，忍不住援引麦考夫的评断——这听起来像是嘲讽和规劝，不过约翰无意于此，他只是纯粹好奇：夏洛克那位神秘又吓人的兄弟虽然表达方式诡异，但似乎从不做无根据的发言。

“他真是这么说的吗？”

蜷缩成球状的物体突然爆炸成了人形，咨询侦探一下子从长沙发上坐直了身体，脸上的表情让约翰想到了困守营垒终于等来援军的士兵，或者更像终于等来了心仪礼物的孩子，因为过于漫长的等待而既不敢相信此音信为真但也不愿意断然推定其为假。

约翰不知怎么的竟然觉得那表情有些令人难过。他有些迟疑地点头，“是的，怎么了吗？”

“没什么。”

得到确认的侦探却露出了一个困惑的表情——在夏洛克脸上看到这种表情可不太容易——约翰等着下文，却只得到了如是回应。然后侦探又蜷回了他原来的样子，只是现在这一坨似乎笼罩上了比无聊无处排遣更浓重的阴影。

约翰后知后觉地感到自己可能开启了一个错误的话题，夏洛克从来没有像现在这样显得如此“人性化”——像正常人类在面对无可挽回的遗憾时那样的沮丧。好心的医生虽然知道这话题不太好继续，但也不能就此尴尬地停止，或许一贯的夸奖有助于夏洛克情绪的恢复？——“呃，所以你确实曾经想要做一个哲学家？呃，虽然我对此了解甚少，但你现在再回炉重造一个学位，应该也来得及？我是说以你的能力的话。”

“Boring。”

这不太像是抱怨，而只是一个托词。然后那一坨球状物体就陷入了岩石一样的沉默——这个时候倒确实像一个沉思者应具备的品性了。约翰知道，这次对话到此为止了。

-02-

但这场谈话所指涉的起点并未被遗忘，也远没有到此为止。

夏洛克在麦考夫下班前溜进了麦考夫在蓓尔摩尔街的公寓；罕见地使用了麦考夫留给他的钥匙，他这时候并不想与他作对——这本身已经足够奇怪了。

他坐在麦考夫常坐的那个扶手椅里。他点起了壁炉，但没有开灯。松木燃烧的响动和芬芳氤氲在夜色里，晃动的焰色在他的眼中自动地转译为可见光谱上的精准定位然后又系联到原子跃迁的特定能量值；但赫拉克利特的信条*似乎已经被他删除，只留下一个文件名呈灰色的不可打开的文件夹，他依稀记得这与某种本体论相关，但也仅此而已。

这不寻常。他那时情绪的愉悦值已经远超了7%溶液的程度，没道理带来这一点的相关信息会被他塞进回收站又被粉碎。

他思考这一点已经有一会了。

而当他用力地思考搜寻之后，他发现了思维宫殿里更多微妙但并非不存在的咬合偏差。夏洛克从前也发现过，但他没有留意——通常，这种咬合偏差只会在一闪念间飞过，有更多更紧急的事项轻易地占据他的心神然后把这种违和感挤去。

但不巧他现在过于无聊，而这一触发点又源自麦考夫——直觉告诉他这里面藏着能让他绝不无聊的秘密。而且，夏洛克的眼角肌骤然收紧——那些“更紧急的事项”似乎与麦考夫都有着若有若无的联系。他知道麦考夫为了不让他重回老路有时会给他送些案子来解闷，很少有对方真的解决不了需要协助的部分，这通常过于危险，“它会弄死你的”，夏洛克翻了个白眼，出于那过剩的控制欲（夏洛克不愿意用“保护欲”这种肉麻兮兮的词汇，麦考夫只是不容许有任何超出他掌控的东西发生在他自己身上罢了，从来如此，必然如此）。

所以，夏洛克双手交合抵住下颌，露出了一个志得意满的笑容——麦考夫的确有什么瞒着他的事情，而且还绝对不小。

-03-

“漫长的一天，哈？”

在麦考夫一手解围巾一手在墙上找开关的时候夏洛克倏然出声。

这让麦考夫忍不住翻了个白眼，虽然从伦敦几百个闭路摄像头那里他已经知道了夏洛克的到来，但他总要在这种细枝末节的地方整出点戏剧性来。当灯光驱走了客厅的黑暗，坐在扶手椅上的年轻侦探形貌毕露，但麦考夫并没有从他身上演绎出太多信息，看来幼弟准备颇丰，为他备下的麻烦恐怕不小，不过这不是说他就不乐意处理这些小插曲——无聊的政府操纵生活总需要些调味剂，“真是稀客啊，brother mine，又闹出什么事情了？”

又是熟悉的家长式训话，夏洛克这回却并没有轻易接招，情绪的冲动会提前暴露底牌——他栽在麦考夫这一招上已经太多次了。“你和约翰说你觉得我有做科学家或哲学家的潜力？这倒是我没听到过的赞美，brother mine，真是太让我吃惊了，我一直以为你觉得我是个愚蠢的小孩呢。”夏洛克小心地不让重音落在“哲学家”上，也不让这个词在舌尖停留的时间过长或过短以引起对语言相当敏感的兄长的警惕。

麦考夫把外套挂在玄关的衣帽架上，然后走到壁炉边为自己和夏洛克倒了一杯威士忌，端起来轻呷一口，他的手很稳，动作流畅无所滞涩，尽管心中已经调高了警惕值——夏洛克此行所图非小，但他不会让幼弟知道他已经明悉这一点。“我倒是不知道你对童年往事这么介怀。我以为弗洛伊德和斯金纳的学说*只对普通人适用？”

壁炉的火光映在麦考夫的脸上，更模糊了大英政府面部的肌肉走向。夏洛克从来没有成功地演绎过麦考夫，哪怕是童年时对方教自己演绎法而故意留下些许破绽以供练习之用时也是如此。要是她在就好了……一个念头突然闪过夏洛克的脑海，她？是Mummy吗？不对，即使是Mummy在他记事的时候也已经常常抱怨长子心事难懂。那是鲁迪叔叔吗——为了尊重她的癖好和取向，也不对……夏洛克在心中瞬间推翻了好几种可能性，福尔摩斯并不是什么信奉左翼思潮的家族，幼年时信息源匮乏的自己绝不会“进步”到这个地步。这个应该真实存在过的“她”到底是谁？

“我想我的确值得一个夸奖，唔，现在应该是个道歉，你欠我的。”

“哦，那么我很抱歉伤害了你稚拙的自尊心，对不起，我亲爱的小夏利，你确乎拥有着足以匹配一个科学家或哲学家的大脑。”

麦考夫的语气距离真诚差了十万八千里（the tone was everything but sincere），不过夏洛克也并非真的在寻求道歉。双方都在试探，就像跃动于松木上的火舌，若即若离，但绝非秋毫无犯。

“哲学家，seriously？”夏洛克终于决定单刀直入了，他从扶手椅上站了起来，直直地望入兄长的眼睛，那双眼里火苗的倒影已被他自己所取代，“我可不记得我曾经接受过什么哲学训练，我亲爱的麦克。还是说，我本来应该记得的？”

脱口而出的“麦克”在夏洛克的心中撞出一声闷响。但他的注意力更多地放在了梳理麦考夫的话语上。弗洛伊德和斯金纳，这么说麦考夫的确浸淫过哲学——粗疏的学科分类知识也足以告诉夏洛克彼时哲学与心理学还远未分野——那么没道理他对此一无所知，那个时候麦考夫会把他所有的知识都不吝教与自己的兄弟，而来自麦考夫的信息他真的有删除过什么吗？还有，他是从什么时候开始对麦考夫充满敌意的？

麦考夫放下手中的玻璃杯，它在案几上没有留下任何响动，麦考夫相信自己的外在表现仍然忠于大脑的安排。他伸出手，假作感受风的走向，“今晚看起来要刮东风了。”

“什么？”夏洛克被这个突兀的转折打断了情绪和思路的延展，习惯性反驳的冲动又占据了上风，“别告诉我你被政府公文堵塞的大脑已经忘记感知风向需要往手上洒点液体。”

麦考夫心中暗暗松了一口气，胸口折叠的手帕里那管溶液看来今天并不会派上用场，但他还不能够掉以轻心，不能够让这情绪表露出来。“我以为与自然与人文学科的经典裂隙让科学家与哲学家只是个寻常的并列搭配？——我以为之前你承认自己不能‘care so much’是真心的呢。”

麦考夫一定以为自己要得逞了。夏洛克想，习惯性的反驳倒正好让他以退为进。麦考夫自然掩饰得相当不错，但他没有想到过犹不及。麦考夫是那么喜欢摆弄自己的手指，放松的时候它们一刻也不曾停过，他现在承受着相当大的压力，寻常的谈话绝不至于使他如此。夏洛克在心中满意地点头，“你做得很好，夏尔，要观察，而不仅仅是看”——思维宫殿中的大法官顶着青年麦考夫的脸，让眼下显得有些滑稽，青年麦考夫拆穿了年长的麦考夫——

“快拆穿他！”另一个声音突然闯入。

是“她”吗？这声音未免过于年轻、语气也未免过于恶意了，夏洛克突然觉得自己有点站不稳了。于是他纵容自己倒入了扶手椅，困惑一定突破了他大脑的限制而浮现到了脸上，——他看到麦考夫的脸色也陡然沉了下来。

“麦考夫，她是谁？”思维宫殿的折叠倾塌意味着深剧的心理创伤，夏洛克感觉自己浑身上下都在发抖，他看到麦考夫慢慢地蹲在他面前，脸上是自幼年以后他就不曾见过的那种充满爱意的温柔和他自有记忆起就从未见过的悲哀，如果他能得到麦考夫的供述的话一定就是现在了，尽管他的大脑在尖叫着拒绝——“Tell me，My！”

“不，Sherl，你还没有准备好。”麦考夫又一次掏出了胸口为幼弟准备的手帕，捏紧，等特制的液体浸润它，然后以温柔而坚定的力气将它捂住了夏洛克的口鼻，“呼吸，Sherl。”

夏洛克没有办法很好地控制自己的身体，但他努力地摆头，并且屏住呼吸，汹涌的情绪正剧烈地冲击着被宫殿的地基镇压着的记忆，眼前的兄长与童年时的形象逐渐重叠——那些无谓的争吵和莫名其妙的敌意是源自“她”吗——思维宫殿还在经历地震，但他感到有一部分的自己抽离了出来，保有了基本的思维能力。

麦考夫绝非第一次对他这么做了，他就像那推石头的西西弗，“她”就是那块石头，麦考夫就是那叫石头永远推不上山的神——但石头的滚落却不是出于惩罚而是出于保护。自主抑制的呼吸已经让他的眼耳鼻舌开始钝化，但他感到那些灰色的文件夹正在打开——他记得的，那些关于纯粹理性关于星空道德关于存在主义虚无主义还有关于荒诞人的讨论……

“西西弗！My！西西弗！”*他努力与自己的发声器官斗争，在帕间嘶吼童年的暗语，但麦考夫置若罔闻。

这是我自己的命运。岩石也是属于我自己的。

All life ends，all hearts are broken。但正是必死的命运赋予了我们摆脱彼岸桎梏的思维起点。哲学的自杀是哲学永生的起点。*

夏洛克盯着兄长的眼，那双眼里是最深沉的爱意与悲哀。终究是抵不过求生的本能，他开始大口大口的呼吸。但每一次呼吸心中的绝望与愤怒就深刻一分，夏洛克现在知道了他们关系恶化的根源。

但石头，照旧又一次滚落。

麦考夫杀死了一个哲学家，但他挽救了他的弟弟。

醒来后他会恨他。

醒来后的西西弗也许不会幸福，但西西弗还活着，理智健全地活着。

-The End-

*赫拉克利特的信条：世界是一团永恒的活火。

*弗洛伊德和斯金纳的学说：儿童阶段对成人性格的决定性影响。弗洛伊德活跃于20世纪初，斯金纳则大约在20世纪50年代。弗洛伊德的年代学科界限尚未完全分立，精神分析对于哲学的影响不亚于对心理学的影响。

*西西弗：源自本文最开头的对加缪的援引（强烈安利加缪的《西西弗神话》）。夏洛克此处的意思是，他愿意直面自己的命运，即便那将可能使他的理智崩溃，这也是他自己的命运。但麦考夫拒绝此种风险。

PS 突然觉得最后一句话有点像《灰塔笔记》，那么就是一种致敬吧，也向大家安利这篇文，原耽入坑作了。


End file.
